Mischief (episode)
Mischief is the fourth episode of season 3 of The Dumping Ground. It was broadcast on 30 January 2015 at 5:30pm on the CBBC Channel and CBBC HD. Plot Bailey gets into a fight with homeless man. After the man dies, Bailey decides to take the dog back to Ashdene Ridge, feeling responsible for the owner's death. Will Bailey be allowed to keep him? Synopsis Bailey and Jody are playing football in town but Bailey is being mean to Jody so she goes home. Bailey continues to dribble the ball down the street, but a black and white dog steals the ball from Bailey. The dog runs back to his owner, Malcolm Malone, a homeless man, with Bailey in pursuit. Malcom tries to tell Bailey that he should share more, or he'll have no friends. Bailey then calls Malcolm a loser, and tries to snatch the football off of him. The two squabble over the ball, until Bailey pushes Malcolm over. He falls on his back, and groans in pain, while Bailey takes the ball and runs off in fear. The next day, Bailey sets off to go into town again to practice his football skills. Meanwhile, the kids are served another meal of vegetables, as they have been growing vegetables in their vegetable patch and need to eat their produce. May-Li decides to put some of the vegetables outside for the neighbours to take, which gives Tyler and Jody a cunning plan. While walking in town, Bailey hears a dog barking and finds he is close to the bench where Malcom sat everyday. Malcom is not there while the dog is, and the bench is filled with flowers spelling out "R.I.P" and a donations box. Clive Jones, another homeless man and a friend of Malcom's explains that Malcom died. Bailey believes that he was the one who killed Malcom, while Clive believes that he simply collapsed. Clive then asks if Bailey could look after the dog, as if he isn't found a home after a week then the dog would be put down. Clive mentions that "a dog is the best friend you could have", and Bailey considers the option of keeping the dog. Meanwhile, Jody, Tyler, Floss, Harry and Tee are setting up a table in the front garden full of their home grown produce. Jody and Tyler decide on high prices for their vegetables. Soon a gathering of customers is buying food from the children, and Jody pays Harry and Floss to help them sell the food. Bailey arrives back at the house with the dog, who is called Mischief. However, Mischief steals one of the vegetables from Jody and Tyler's stall and runs around the house to the back garden, where Johnny and Ryan are doing laundry. Ryan appears to be fearful of Mischief, attempting to throw clothes at him to keep him away. May-Li comes to the garden with Mike, Carmen and Tee, where May-Li is angry at Bailey for bringing a dog home. Bailey decides to keep Mischief in his room for the time being. He goes downstairs, where he hears May-Li say that he's not allowed to keep Mischief. Bailey tells May-Li and Mike that Mischief's owner died and Bailey's trying to find the dog a new home. Mike agrees with May-Li, but the other kids defend Bailey, saying that they let Frank keep Shadow, a three-legged dog which Lily took in. Mike considers this, but May-Li is still adamant on not letting Mischief stay. Ryan is scared at the idea of Mischief staying at Ashdene Ridge. Ryan makes a trail of crisps from Carmen's bed to Bailey's room, and let's Mischief out. Mischief then follows the trail of crisps and destroys one of Carmen's cushions. Kazima, who shares a room with Carmen, notices that none of her possessions are broken, and Mike decides that Mischief needs to go in a dog's home by the end of the day, even though Bailey is certain he shut the door of his bedroom properly. Elsewhere, Jody and Tyler have sold all of the vegetables, but Tyler wants to continue to sell produce. He plans to buy more vegetables from supermarkets and then sell them as their own. In the back garden, Bailey doesn't want to say goodbye to Mischief, so he locks the dog in the shed with food and water to hide him from the others. The next morning, Bailey unlocks the shed and takes Mischief out for a walk. However, Mike overhears Bailey talking to Mischief and showing the dog affection, and is annoyed that Bailey hadn't given the dog away. In the front garden, Tyler has been to the supermarket and brought lots of vegetables. He has also brought back a large packet of eggs, and the four friend officially start the Ashdene Ridge Farm Shop. They have also enlisted the help of Carmen, who reads magazines outside Ashdene Ridge and rings a bell when May-Li approaches the shop. The children then hide the eggs and switch the sign with prices on to which which says the vegetables are free. Later, Bailey returns from his walk with Mischief. As he is locking Mischief in the shed, he is interrupted by Mike. Mike tries to reason with Bailey that looking after the dog is not his problem, and that he didn't look after the home's pet snake (see Scary Beasts (episode)). Bailey still believes that looking after Mischief is his responsibility as Bailey was the reason that Malcom died, and that dogs are more fun than snakes. Mike then makes a deal with Bailey - if Bailey can train Mischief to be well-behaved in three days, then Mike will allow the dog to stay. Training the dog proves to be hard work for Bailey, as although Mischief is good at finding hidden items, he often gets distracted by the smell of the rubbish bins. Bailey tries to research online how to make Mischief 'sit', but is mocked by Johnny. He tries to practice outside and is watched by Toni and Billie, who find Bailey trying to train Mischief amusing. Mischief refuses to listen to Bailey, and the twins come up with a plan to help Bailey. Billie reads out the instructions on how to train a dog to Bailey, while Bailey shows affection to Mischief. Mike and May-Li watch from afar, where Mike is surprised at Bailey showing an interest in anything but football, while May-Li believes that keeping a dog is a bad idea. She says that the kids won't put the work into looking after Mischief, to which Mike agrees. Toni then hands them both an invitation inviting them to a dog show the next day, held by Bailey and Mischief. The next day, all of the residents (except Floss, Harry, Tyler and Jody, who are managing the farm shop) come to the garden to watch Bailey and Mischief perform. Bailey presents Mischief with a collar giving Mischief's name and the address of Ashdene Ridge. The show then starts with Mischief jumping through a hoop, held by Toni and Billie. Around the front of the house, Tyler and Harry are approached by an angry customer of their shop who accuses them of fraud, as Tyler accidentally brought eggs which were not stamped as being free-range. The four then realise that they'd need to raise their own chickens to get un-stamped eggs, and they decide to buy a chicken off of Mike's mechanic. They go and watch the show, where Bailey makes Mischief weave in and out of a line of buckets and then jump over a pice of string, held by the twins. All of the residents are enthusiastic about Mischief's performance, except Ryan. Bailey brings Mischief over to Mike once the show is over, and Mischief sits, listening to Bailey's instructions. Mike slaps his knee as he is in awe of Mischief's behaviour, and the dog places his paw over Mike's hand, to Mike's amazement. Mike suddenly grows close to Mischief and begs May-Li to let the dog stay, and although May-Li seems more fond of the dog, she still says that there are no promises. Mike and May-Li make up a list of pros and cons, while Tyler and Jody sneak past them carrying lots of fishing nets. In the garden, Ryan unlocks the shed doors and cuts off Mischief's collar, before making a trail of chicken for Mischief to follow. Ryan then throws some chicken over the fence, and Mischief runs after it. The next morning, Tyler is woken to the sound of a rooster. Bailey opens the doors of the shed to find that Mischief has been replaced by a rooster, at which point Jody and Tyler run to the rooster to try and quieten it down. Jody says that the shed was empty when they put the rooster in it, and that they thought that Mischief was with Bailey. Bailey runs off to look for Mischief, who is not inside the house as Bailey discovers. Meanwhile, Floss, Harry, Jody and Tyler are trying to quieten down the rooster by playing loud hip-hop music. When Mike and May-Li come to investigate the noise, Tyler starts doing star-jumps outside of the shed and claims to be starting a fitness routine, and that the rooster noise is his mobile phone ringtone. Tee posts a picture of Mischief to a website for lost dogs, and the dog is soon found by a member of the public on a nearby street. Bailey finds the dog around that area, but as he calls Mischief over, the dog runs across a road and is hit by a car. Mike meets Bailey at the vets, who shares that Mischief is in shock and has internal bleeding. Mike says that the home doesn't have enough money to pay for Mischief's vet bill, and Bailey must say goodbye to him, but Bailey says he can't because he believes that Malcom died due to Bailey. Back home, the twins present Bailey with Mischief's missing collar, which they found in the shed. Bailey noticed that it was cut through. He shows the collar to Johnny and Ryan, telling them that Mischief was let out and didn't escape. Ryan thinks that Mischief was itching on a pair of scissors and the collar cut through, but Bailey didn't mention how the collar came off, and Ryan is shown to be the one who let Mischief escape, due to his fear of dogs. Bailey tries to attack Ryan, but is interrupted when Mike receives a call from the police. The others then all turn on Ryan. Kazima finds Jody, Harry, Floss and Tyler trying to hypnotise the rooster in the shed. However, Kazima tells them that the bird is in fact a rooster, and not a chicken as the kids initially thought. They decide to return the rooster, and instead of dumping all of the unsold vegetables, to make vegetable soup. Meanwhile in the office, May-Li receives a call from a Trading Standards representative, after one of the customers complained to the organisation about the kids' farm shop. May-Li finds the prices sign from the farm shop in a hedge, and tells off Jody and Tyler. Bailey and Mike are at the police station to be interviewed about whether Bailey was responsible for Malcom's death. Back at the home, Tyler and Jody are giving out refunds to all of the customers, under the watchful eye of May-Li. Indoors, Floss is making dolls out of the residents using the left over vegetables, and selling them to the kids. Ryan is still being disliked by the residents for letting Mischief out, but Ryan denies having a fear of the dog. Tee finds an article about Malcom in the local newspaper, where there is a picture of him and Mischief. Ryan, Johnny, Carmen and Tee then realise that Bailey had something to do with the death of Malcom, who is revealed to be an ex-soldier. They question whether or not Mischief was in fact an ex-army dog, and decide to help fundraise for his vet bill. At the police station, Bailey is being held in the interview room while the police speak to the hospital to find out more information about Malcom's death. Johnny collects money (or in Carmen's case, shopping vouchers) from the other residents, but Ryan tells them that they need a better and quicker way to make money. Johnny, Kazima and Ryan then go out and sell vegetable soup next to Malcom's bench, while giving the soup away for free to the homeless people. Ryan gives a cup of soup to Clive, Malcom's friend. Bailey and Mike return from the police station with the news that Malcom died of a long-term illness, which wasn't effected by the push from Bailey. However, Bailey still feels bad for not looking after Mischief properly. When they get inside, Ryan presents the two with £150 in fundraised money, but it isn't enough for the vet bill. Clive then approaches Bailey from the back of the residents, and hands him the money that was put into Malcom's donation box. The two thank Clive and the residents and rush back to the vets. Mischief soon returns home, with only some healable internal bruising. The twins give Bailey a present - a dog bowl with some chicken-flavoured toothpaste. The only person who isn't entirely pleased with Mischief's return is Ryan, who warns Bailey later that night to keep Mischief away from him, but Bailey doesn't mind, having finally found a friend to love. Notes *First appearance of Sage as Mischief. *Mo is absent in this episode. Trivia *When Bailey is researching online to find out how to make Mischief learn 'sit', he is seen watching a CBBC video, the same channel which airs The Dumping Ground. *Mike makes a reference to the Glastonbury music festival. *This is the second time Bailey has been taken into police custody. *This is the second time someone has got ran over: the first being Faith and the second being Mischief. *This is at least the fifth time that the name of the episode is the name of the person who is arriving in it: the first being Jackie, second Elektra, the third being Jody Jackson and the fourth being Hope. Errors *When May-Li finds out that Bailey has brought a dog home, she first walks up, followed by the others, as Ryan is throwing Johnny's underwear at Mischief. However, when the camera cuts back to Ryan putting down the laundry basket between him and Mischief, May-Li and the others are seen walking up again. *When Bailey brings Mischief back to the DG and Mike confronts him, the dog has ketchup on him. During one shot, when the camera cuts back to Mischief, the ketchup has suddenly vanished. *When Bailey is watching the video on the website, look carefully at the bottom and you can see Windows Media Player controls as well as a blue line moving from left to right near the bottom of the screen. This shows that Kasey McKellar (Bailey) was actually watching a video file being played in Windows Media Player. *Speaking of said video, at the start of the scene, the red line (showing how much time has elapsed) is toward the left of the screen. Toward the end of the scene when we cut from Bailey watching the video to Johnny going "Ah-wooo" and back to Bailey, the red line is on the far right, further than it ought to be. *At the dog show, when the others start walking to their seats, Bailey is seen touching Michief with his left arm and his back is straight. When the camera cuts angles, Bailey is now touching Mischief with his right arm and he is now crouched over. Mischief has also shifted his position on the ground. *In the same scene, when Toni goes to sit down on the box opposite Billie, the twins are holding up the hoop for Mischief to jump through. However, when the show starts, Toni and Billie are seen picking up the hoop from off the floor. Transcript